The University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC), a research institute within the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry, proposes to continue serving as a Research Base for Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) applicant institutions. An original Research Base serving the CCOP program since 1983, the URCC CCOP Research Base has evolved and developed considerable resources for cancer control research activities. This competing renewal focuses on strengths in the development and implementation of cancer control studies resulting from being a clinical cancer research base exclusively for cancer control research. A major focus of our efforts is on the reduction of treatment related morbidity to maximize the potential curative effect of cancer treatments. The URCC Research Base is committed to a process and climate that fosters protocol development through collaboration among member CCOPs and affiliates, experienced cancer control experts at our Research Base, and consultants in cancer control areas. The beginning success of this is shown through the fact that all but two of our 16 CCOP affiliates have proposed a concept that has been submitted to NCI. CCOP members and affiliates have proposed 18 cancer control concepts, five of which have been developed into protocols. Furthermore, six current or former protocols are chaired by CCOP members or affiliates.